


A Big Dog

by Evanisnot_theEvanyouknow



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Connor Lives AU, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Please excuse this I'm so bad at writing, Slow Burn, Teen and up for swearing and shit, Werewolf Evan, he's a furry, here's to another fic I'll accidentally abandon, takes place before canon, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanisnot_theEvanyouknow/pseuds/Evanisnot_theEvanyouknow
Summary: It was a big dog, he thought, but it didn't seem like a threat. It was crouched low with it's head bowed, it's eyes watching him warily. They were filled with fear but also a sense of calm. It looked intelligent, like it was watching him with some kind of understanding, studying his face. Connor had never seen such calm eyes snap to anger so quickly.





	1. Chapter 1

Connor Murphy was probably the only person Zoe had ever known who just wanted to go to bed and sleep after almost having an arm ripped off. He was definitely the only person she knew to drive himself home in his sister's "borrowed" car with only one working hand at three am instead of calling a someone, anyone, to come help him.

If their mother wasn't such a light sleeper Zoe suspected Connor would have bled out and died without complaint. There was blood on the carpet and a part of her was glad their father was on a business trip. The last thing she needed was a screaming match at 3:30 between her father and her half-dead brother over why Connor was out or how their was a nasty set of teeth marks embedded into his skin and the price of a new carpet would be coming out of Connors allowance seeing as it's his blood staining the floor now! Things tended to be quieter when Larry wasn't home.

"So what was it that bit you?"

Connor didn't even look up to meet the nurses eyes when he spoke. "A dog," he muttered.

"Well it's a lot bigger than any dog bite I've seen," the nurse frowned, examining Connors arm gently. "What kind of dog?"

"A big one."

He could have been more helpful.

The ride back home was just as awkward as the ride there. Connor had quickly grown frustrated in the hospital and zoned out part way through his doctor's talking, so it had come to a shock to him when he was presented with a needle and suddenly he was about two seconds away from getting stitches. He squeaked and jerked his arm away, which only succeeded in hurting it more, which then heightened his frustration. He snapped at his mother when she told him to calm down and threatened to punch Zoe when she wouldn't stop mocking him for being scared of stitches even though he wasn't scared of stitches he just didn't want them and why did she have to come in the first place what was the point of her being here other than to make fun of him and his stitches?!

Needless to say the hospital trip lasted longer than it really had to and by the end if it even Cynthia, who would always try to have a light conversation with her family, was too tired to try make small talk in the car. The most she could do was whisper a goodnight to Connor before he the chance to slam his bedroom door in her face. She turned to say goodnight to Zoe too, but her tired smile dropped as her daughter strode past her and pulled her door closed similarly, though much gentler, to how Connor always would.

\--

"I'm not going."

"You're going to school Connor," Cynthia insisted. "You've already skipped twice this week, just, please," she sighed, "please go today."

Connor groaned as he smacked his head against the table. The for day he wasn't even skiving, his mother wouldn't let him leave the house after 'losing so much blood'. Not that he had complained. "Fine," he muttered. Cynthia smiled, seemingly pleased with herself. Connor smirked to himself, not even planning to stay half the day, he'd probably have left before lunch. He felt a bubble of guilt in his stomach as he imagined the disappointment on his mother's face when she realised he skipped again. He swallowed it down, it had never bothered him before and it wouldn't now. Connor swung his bag over his shoulder and began to walk.

"Where are you going?" Cynthia asked, grabbing his uninjured arm.

"School," Connor deadpanned, pulling his arm out of her grasp and walking towards the door.

Cynthia followed after him. "Aren't you going with your sister?"

"No," Connor snapped, making a point to slam the door behind him once again.

He breathed a sigh of relief, cold air spiked his lungs and he felt goosebumps run up his arms. Connor's hoodie had been ruined by the dog, if it weren't just the huge holes in the sleeve it was also drenched in blood, so he was stuck with one that was just too small for him and left his wrists cold and exposed. Connor pulled the sleeves down his wrists in frustration, failing to cover the bandages protecting his arm. Giving up, he began to walk, sticking in a pair of earphones and burying his hands in his pockets. He could feel the bite on his arm itching under the bandages.

Connor mused on the dog for a moment. It was a big dog, he thought, but it didn't seem like a threat. It was crouched low with it's head bowed, it's eyes watching him warily. They were filled with fear but also a sense of calm. It looked intelligent, like it was watching him with some kind of understanding, studying his face. Connor had never seen such calm eyes snap to anger so quickly. Maybe he shouldn't have tried to pet it.

He was mostly shaken by the look of regret. How could a dog feel regret- Scratch that, how could a dog look like it felt regret? It bolted the instant it let him go. Connor's head was too distracted by the burning pain in his arm, his head to fuzzy to really think straight and to wonder why it had.

Connor couldn't remember if he had gotten blood in Zoe's car, he supposed he'd find out if she hunted him down in school today.

He walked into his English class 15 minutes late, ignoring his teacher's scolding, and slumped into his seat at the back of the class. He closed his eyes, hoping to catch a few more hours of sleep, but he couldn't help but notice the pair of eyes boring into him. He looked up, eyes scanning the room for character. Only to make eye contact with the boy on the complete other side of the room. He scowled, trying to place a name to his face. The boy's head snapped away quickly once he noticed Connor looking, watching the front of the classroom almost too determinedly, though his eyes glanced back at Connor every now and again, he stopped as he realised Connor wasn't looking away again.

When the class finally ended, Connor learning absolutely nothing as usual, the boy was the first to leave. Connor watched as he scrabbled to get his stuff in his bag and practically sprinted out the door. Perks of sitting right next to it, he supposed. Connor followed soon after, his long legs catching up to the boy in no time.

Connor grabbed his shoulder before he could go any further. The boy squeaked and turned around.

"Why were you staring at me?" Connor snapped.

"I-I'm sor-sorry!" he stuttered, stumbling over his word. "I-I didn't mean to! Sorry!"

Connor sighed irritably. "For fucks sake."

"S-sorry."

"Why were you staring at me?" Connor repeated even more impatiently, his grip on his shoulder tightened. "Why were you staring?!"

"I wasn't! I-I was just- I didn't mean- s-sorry-" he stuttered helplessly. "Um- I'm- My name's Evan!"

They both fell silent, Connor shocked by the sudden introduction. "Why do I care?"

"I don't know you probably don't I'm sorry, you didn't need to know that! Just forget I said that, you don't care!"

He was right, Connor didn't care. Not at all. Not even a little bit. "Goodbye," he stated, walking down the corridor. He heard a soft bye behind him and quick paced footsteps heading in the opposite direction.

Connor strode out the doors, heading for the entrance of the building. He thought about going back to the orchard, but he had to give Zoe's keys back once she realised he took her car and it was one hell of a walk to get there, and he didn't fancy being mauled again.

He couldn't seem to get Evan out of his mind. Now that he had a first name he could vaguely remember his last. Something begging with an H. Hans.. Hanser- no, Hansen! Evan Hansen who cried when he had to give an presentation in class, that was right.

Connor wasn't in that class, but he heard some girls talking about it next to his locker. They heard off their friend's friend's boyfriend who did happen to be in that class, unlike Connor, who neither had friends nor a boyfriend nor was in that class. Nevertheless, Connor didn't doubt that Evan Hansen had cried before giving a presentation, by the way he looked at Connor, he looked scared of everything.

His eyes were full of fear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared isn't always that helpful.

Needless to say, waking up naked and aching in the middle of the forest was not fun, for anyone, but it didn't take long to get used to. Though Evan had never woken to the metallic taste of blood coating his tongue or a sticky red-brown liquid dried around his lips.

Evan had never been "shown the ropes", so to say, of being a werewolf. His father never told his mother and, upon finding out the gene had been passed down to him, left immediately. At least, that's what Evan thought. He told Heidi that he was leaving her for a cocktail waitress across the country, which he was, he just conveniently left out the final deciding factor, and demanded Evan to never tell a soul. That was the last thing he said to him before leaving, never to tell anyone about what he could do, his voice filled with threat. It scared Evan more than the transformation itself.

Jared found out, of course. He'd never admit to it, but he had gotten pretty deep into his supernatural phase, convinced those creatures he read about really existed. He'd scroll for hours through Wikipedia pages and online forums talking to supposed witnesses and conspiracy theorists online. All it took was for Evan to bail on a sleepover at a full moon and suddenly the 13-year-old Jared Kleinman had an entire folder marked "Evan Hansen - Evan Howlsen?? The truth revealed" (I know) and a good fat lot of pages with "proof" of his secret. Evan ended up flicking through it once, after Jared confronted him, of course. There were a few things he got right but most of it was either Evan's weird tics he had already, or Jared's overactive imagination. One of the pages was titled "fleas" with a few crayon drawings of Evan scratching his ear with his foot like a dog, all done after Evan got headlice from school.

So, Monday morning at the break of dawn Evan got the pleasure of fighting a panic attack while sneaking back into his house, showering (breaking down) and fumbling over his medicine before sending a barely readable text to Jared. He didn't get a reply until 7:00 am given that Jared opted not to stay up to wait for him anymore. Naturally, however, Evan stayed awake for the last few hours before his alarm went off.

Cut to days worrying at school, silently searching every person who crossed his path for signs of injury, listening for any conversations of dog attacks or wolf attacks, people's friends mysteriously absent from school. Nothing. No injuries, aside from accidental paper cuts or sports stuff. No attacks nearby. Nobody's friend off without explanation. By Wednesday Evan was finally starting to feel some relief, writing it off as an attack on another animal. Perhaps he'd gotten lucky and caught a squirrel. Or maybe hurt some poor family's cat, though that was less panic worthy than hurting an actual human. He was slightly more calm until Connor Murphy barged into class, only then did Evan remember his existence, or lack thereof the last two days. And then there was his arm.

<< u bit connor murphy?? of all the people you had to go nd bite angry mcgee murphy???

<< dn't wrry I'm pretty sure hes a vampire anyway

<< u wnt have any werewolf buddies to look after

Evan frowned at his phone, somewhat regretting texting Jared about it. He'd been panicking about this to Jared for days, when he saw Connor enter the class he couldn't shake the feeling that it was him he had bitten. He was not reassured when he saw the bandages poking out from underneath his sleeve.

>> Please take this seriously Jared

<< atleast u know whos idiotic enough to go wlking in an abandnd orchard in the middle of the night

>> But what if he turns into one like me?

Evan's actual message had been a lot longer than that but he realised he was rambling too much once he reached the character limit on his phone. It then took him seven minutes to shorten and then lengthen, and then shorten the message again until he deemed it fit to send. Jared's reply was almost instant.

<< how am I supposed to know???

<< stop worrying about it and battle my pokemon

>> No

>> I mean, I would but I'm a little distracted... How can I stop worrying?

Evan bit his lip, chewing on it anxiously until Jared replied, a full 20 minutes later.

<< dn't u have pills for that?

Evan sighed and dropped his phone on his bed. Yes, he did, but that was not the point. Did he not realise that this would not go away? Even if it was Connor what could Evan do? He couldn't just waltz on up to him and be like "Hey, I'm that dog that bit you! Also I'm a werewolf and you might be too so..."

Evan couldn't talk to anyone, so this was by far out of the question.

And then how he had panicked in front of Connor. He knew he'd been caught staring but he'd really hoped Connor wouldn't confront him about it. Evan didn't like to listen to rumours but who was he kidding? Of course Connor Murphy would confront him about it!

He was a lot more intimidating than Evan. He'd probably make a better werewolf than Evan could. He fit pretty well into the teen supernatural drama stereotype. Except he wasn't buff... or a jock. But he was scary, and scowled like an animal. Evan doubted the existence of other creatures like him but, well, Jared could be right about the vampire thing. Evan wondered breifly if Jared had a folder on that too. He chuckled to the empty room and reminded himself to tease Jared about it later.

He heard a soft knock on his door. "Evan, sweetie, can I come in?"

"Yeah," Evan replied instinctively. Heidi smiled as she pushed open the door.

Her eyes were tired, that was always the first thing Evan noticed. How could he not when it was his own fault they were like that? The spirit inside of them had almost flickered out, one ould almost see it fighting desperately past the hours of work and class she had to endure for him. There were deep blue bags under her eyes, barely covered by her makeup. And lines around her forehead, eyes, and cheeks no woman her age should have to deal with. They were soft and and gentle, but to Evan they cut sharp into his vision, like knives slicing through her skin, knives that he himself might as well have wielded. All because of Evan's burden on her, he reminded himself. Because she had to pay to feed him, and he couldn't even approach someone for a job without having a panic attack at the mere prospect of having to.

"I'm heading out for my class now. There's leftover pizza in the fridge but if you want something else I've left money on the counter for take-out, okay? You can order anything on your laptop, you don't have to talk on the phone." Evan nodded, choosing not to comment on how he'd have to talk to the delivery guy, and figure out how much to tip, and fumble with his change and apologise way too much, and that's all after checking the door for a serial killer and even then considering that the delivery guy might just be the serial killer in disguise and then fight the urge to Google "delivery guy serial killer near me" on his phone given that it would take way too long to open the door and if he was actually a delivery guy he'd probably just leave then Evan would starve and his mother would be dissapearing when she got home to still find money on the counter again.

"Please eat something, Evan," Heidi requested feebly, recognising the growing frown on his face. "Are you feeling better since Monday night? I heard you get up really early, I thought you might've been sick but I couldn't catch you between my work and my classes."

She knew. "Um yeah I was, uh, just sick I think it was something I, um, ate," he grimaced, he sure hoped it wasn't something he ate. "I'm fine."

"If you say so," she paused for a moment, as if considering something else. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, honey. I'm your mother I should have been-"

"It's fine, mom!" Evan cut her off, inwardly cringing at his rude mistake. "You can go to class now, it's fine." 

She gave one last smile and headed out, Evan anxiously waited to see the light behind her eyes flicker out. It always seemed so close. The old door creaked in it's frame as she pulled it closed, though she did that thing all mothers do and left it open enough that the foreboding hallway stared at Evan through the wide gap with empty eyes. Closing the door, Evan sighed with relief, checking his phone as he flopped backwards onto the bed. Three texts from Jared, all the same, likely copied and pasted.

<< battle my pkmn pussy

>> Fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooh! Almost a year later I update it haha.  
> I think I'll try to update more frequently in future, I just got discouraged after the first chapter. Though a recent comment encouraged me to write again!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you got this far through my god-awful writing? Thanks, I'm impressed you stuck out out for that long!
> 
> Feel free to comment tips or even ideas or requests for later chapters (or one shots/other fics you'd like to see me write(though I really can't see why you would))
> 
> My Tumblr is @stuck-inmyemophase and I have no other social media because I'm a loser like that.


End file.
